1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool attachment including an attachment housing, on which a fastening interface is situated for the detachable fastening on a handheld power tool, the tool attachment including at least one first angle position setting unit for setting a predefined angle position of the tool attachment on the handheld power tool and being provided with a locking unit, which, in a locked state, locks the tool attachment for operation on the handheld power tool in the predefined angle position and, in the unlocked state, enables removal of the tool attachment from the handheld power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tool attachment is known from published French patent application document FR 2 704 793 A1, which has a fastening interface, which is provided with an angle position setting unit and a locking unit, for fastening on a handheld power tool. The angle position setting unit is used for setting a predefined angle position of the tool attachment on the handheld power tool. The locking unit has the task, in an associated unlocked state, of enabling installation or removal of the tool attachment on or from the handheld power tool and, in an associated locked state, of locking the tool attachment for operation on the handheld power tool in the predefined angle position. In an intermediate state of the locking unit, neither removal of the tool attachment nor operation of the handheld power tool is provided, but it is possible to adapt the angle position to a changed working situation by operating the angle position setting unit.
The related art has the disadvantage that the handling of such a tool attachment is cumbersome and complicated and therefore may result in convenience losses for a user of the tool attachment.